Front page News
by Hexpert
Summary: It's Dec.24 and the Titans are bored. They head out to the mall. Well, they wouldn't be the Titans without some tripping, blushing and kissing, would they? MERRY XMAS, Y'ALL! BBRae w/ RobStar. Lots of fluff. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, Thanks to following for their awesome ideas.

a.a.n in the hizouse

MissMidnightTwin

EmmyGoGo

Twins of the Earth

yuugi arry

Second, I'll be updating my other stories sometime this week. And please review 'em. Just to show our support for the Teen Titans.

* * *

Cindy walked stealthily across the mall, chuckling madly to herself. It was a rarity that all 5 members of the Teen Titans were together. In the mall. And she just happened to be hiding here in the mall too, afraid of the Yuletide carolers. How happy she was to see the Titans as she glanced out the window of the Chinese restaurant, Hop Chan, she was in. So she did what every reporter would have done. She grabbed the tiny notebook and pen she kept in her purse and followed the team around the mall.

_**-Teen Titans, Go!-**_

Starfire was simple delighted to have won The Argument. The Argument was all about what they would do to pass the time this 24th of December, while waiting for Christmas Day. They all agreed to draw lots, er, sticks. The one who got the longest stick would have the privilege to be able to choose their destination. She won! Naturally, she told them all to get ready to go to the mall.

And if anyone asks, she did not, I repeat _DID NOT_, use her super-alien strength to win this one.

Upon arriving, they spent a good 30 minutes deciding where to go fist. Starfire wanted to go to Prettily Pink, Raven voted for the bookstore a couple of paces away from where Beastboy wanted to go. It was a new Chinese restaurant which sold the _BEST_ tofu. According to Beastboy, that is. Robin wanted to got to the arcade which was directly in front of the food court. Guess who wanted to go there. Oh, and the food court is right beside Hop Chan.

In the end, after countless-

"Dude! Tofu is so worth it!"

"Team, the arcade is FUN! Think about it, loud usic, awesome cars and games. What more can you ask for?"

"Oh no! We **_ARE not_** going to the arcade. The food court's better and bigger."

"Prettily Pink, please!"

And don't forget the Death Glare, as Beastboy dubbed it.

-they all decided to got to all the places as a team, to create some bonding time. They all consented to eat at the food court after Beastboy bought his tofu at Hop Chan. And so they set off.

_**-Teen Titans, Go!-**_

Beastboy fidgeted and shifted his weight from one foot to another. Standing in an overly-perky, all-girl dress shop was definitely not how he wanted to spend his time.

"Duuuuude, how long 'til we can go out of here?" He complained. Loudly.

Robin just glared, shrugged and said. "As long as it takes."

"Cheer up, man. It could be worse. Look, she's just riffling through clothes. It's not like she'll grab them all and zoom away to the dressing room."

Then they all growled, even Robin, as Starfire did what Cyborg just said.

"You just had to say it." Raven sighed.

_**-Teen Titans, Go!-**_

Cindy exhaled. She had been standing right outside the dressing room door Starfire was in for _a whole freaking hour_. Needless to say, she was very, very exhausted. After 10 more minutes, Starfire came out, holding two enormous piles of clothing. She launched her question at the alien.

"Starfire of the Teen Titans?"

"I do believe that is me."

"How do you feel about mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe? What is that? Oh, and are you not that reporter that continues to aggravate my friends and I?"

Cindy quickly saw the eerily green glow from her eyes and pushed past several shoppers and bolted out the store. She didn't even glance back to see that she had tripped Robin off.

_**-Teen Titans, Go!-**_

After laughing loudly at Robin's misfortune, Starfire finally steeped out of Prettily Pink._ Sayonara, Prettily Pink. Hope to never see YOU again._ Beastboy thought, while smirking. Cyborg again turned his attention to Robin, who was still pulling several articles of clothing from his body. They waited for another minute before walking towards the bookstore Raven wanted to go into.

"Hey, Star. Want me to hold those for you?" Robin asked politely. Cyborg and Beastboy raised their eyebrows at him while Raven smirked. He gave them a look which plainly said '_WHAT?_'

"Thank you, friend Robin." Came the reply while Starfire handed the bags to Robin. A second later they all heard a tiny squeak as ''_OOF!_'' as Robin went tumbling under the huge bags.

And of course Beastboy and Cyborg burst out laughing.

-**_Teen Titans, Go!_**-

Raven quickly headed inside the bookstore. She nimbly pushed past the other Titans and did not stop until she reached the aisle where paranormal romance fiction books were abundant.

After looking at several volumes of thick, leather-bound books, she grabbed three and headed to the cashier. Her eyebrow quickly rose at what she saw there.

_2 minutes ago..._

_Starfire had been standing to the right of the aisle where there where CDs when suddenly a guy clasped her hand. She turned and saw a punk looking at her wrongly. She hastily removed her arm from his grip._

_"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"_

_"Aww, feisty. Babe, come on. I like 'em hot."_

_"Oh no you don't!" A voice suddenly shouted and the punk was punched in the face by a green glove. _

_"Many thanks, friend Robin. He was starting to, uhh, what was the word?-agri, no agre-"_

"aggravate?" Raven asked, smirking. "Couldn't help but defend your girlfriend, huh, Robin?"

"Yeah, so?" Raven was taken aback by the reply but was nevertheless pleased that Robin admitted their relationship. To the public. Well, at least she knew who would make the front cover tomorrow. She saw the flash of cameras as people documented this extra special moment.

Go figure.

_**-Teen Titans, Go!-**_

Cyborg smiled at the _**happy **_couple but his face just split into a huge grin as the food court became very visible. He overtook several people and began ordering for the team. As always, his was definitely bigger than the others'.

"Oh, and don't forget to put 3 bottles of mustard on our order." He added as an afterthought. He carried the trays back to their chosen table, just as Beastboy was sliding in to the seat beside Raven with his tofu.

Halfway down the meal, while eating his BBQ-Ribs. Starfire suddenly burst out-

"Boyfriend Robin, what is this mistletoe I have heard about?"

Robin was surprised and spat out the soda he was drinking while Beastboy burst out laughing. Cyborg calmly placed his ribs down and joined Beastboy in Laughland. Raven said,

''Ignore them, Star. Mistletoe's a plant."

"What kind of plant, friend Raven?"

"Well, it's a plant commonly used during the Christmas Season. I don't know why we don't have one at the Tower." She replied with a pointed glance at the now blushing Boy Wonder. Which prompted the other two burst out laughing. Again.

"What is it for?" All the Titans then turned to Raven, to see what she would do next. Calmly, she turned her head, grabbed Beastboy and kissed him. Hard.

ALL the Titans were shocked. Of course, the people staring at them were too. ALL of them whipped out their cameras and started snapping a picture. This lasted for about 2 minutes. Finally, she let go of the boy and grabbed the alien by the hand.

"Come on. I'll show you what it looks like." They left millions of elated yet shocked bystanders, one open-mouthed boy and two laughing boys in their wake.

_**-Teen Titans, Go!-**_

Her face split into a giant grin as Cindy scribbled in her notebook the event that was taking place in the Jump City Mall Food court. She could just see the headline for tomorrow. Front page news for the new couple. She just wished that Beastboy would get the clue and ask Raven out.

* * *

Good or bad? Tad OOC, right. REVIEW!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

~Hexpert.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Happy New Year! I found this pic on deviantart, and loved it! Edited it a bit, but still check it out!

h t t p : / / t h a t r o t h g i r l . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /

Remove the spaces, 'course.

So, should I make a New Year fic? =)

~Hex


End file.
